A Broken Promise on Virgin Snow
by BabyCorn
Summary: Elsa Snow and Jack Frost grew up together as inseparable friends, facing triumphs and defeats together. And so Jack made a promise that he would always protect and keep Elsa safe. And it was unbroken, until a terrible car crash that left Elsa with amnesia. Now forgotten by Elsa, Jack has to find his way back into Elsa's heart and fulfill his broken promise. JELSA
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't been updating my other story, Lost Snowflake, but I have a writer's block and yes, for like 3 months. I'm not sure if I'll continue the other story and might just stop writing it... Sorry**

* * *

><p>I've often wondered what love was. As a child, love to me was the feeling of safety when she hugged me and the pleasure when she held my hand down the streets. As a teenager I thought love never going to happen and people where idiots to believe in such fantasies. Now, love is a mystery to me. I am one of the lucky ones to ever know love, still, I don't know what it is. All I know is that love will never die, and love fills my heart whenever I see her smile<p>

Growing up, we were the best of friends. At that time I thought our friendship was just, well, friendship, but looking back, I realized it was love. I didn't know then, but I was already head over heels in love. With each passing minute I was falling deeper into the blissful void called love. And all those memories were filled with happiness and sunshine and the special girl beside me. And so I made a promise to her that I would always protect her and keep her safe.

And those moments were shattered after the incident that left her crippled, an incident that I was responsible for. And like that, my promise was shattered. Meaningless words in everyday conversation. Not that she knows it. But I know, and at times I wish that my memory was gone, so I did not remember my betrayal to her. I created that promise, therefore I must keep it.

And now, when I see her smile, I am filled with joy, peace and love. My heart has always been filled with love when I see her face, when she says my name the way her eyes sparkle in the sun.

It used to amuse me how all love stories were tragic, until mine become one too.

Her name is Elsa Snow and this is our story.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, please rate and review!<strong>

**And once again sorry about the Lost Snowflake, but hey, I might have a sudden plot bunny!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, this was fast... Anyways, I am just setting up the background for this story so it might take a while before the actual story begins.**

* * *

><p>I don't remember how we became friends. We just were. Elsa lived in a cozy house tucked at the end of the road right across the street from me. She had a younger sister with ginger hair and loving parents. Its funny how you can see love by just looking at someone's eyes. Anyways, the family of four was a perfect match for my family of four; my mother, my father, my sister, Sophie, and me. Anna and my sister hit it off, and so did Elsa and I. She would come every day to my house and we would bake something, or we'll go to her house where we would sneak to a small pond nearby. It was always our secret.<p>

One day, when Elsa was over at my house, we were making some kind of bread. At that time, we were young children and like all young children, we were curious about the world around us. We always had questions, why was the sky blue? Why does water turn to ice? Why does my mother only put a tiny teaspoon of yeast in bread? Perhaps it was our curiosity that drove us to dump an entire packet of yeast into the bread batter when my mother wasn't looking. I tipped the contents of the bag into the pale mixture and Elsa stirred it, her eyebrows knitted in concentration as she used the large wooden spoon. When my mother came back, she smiled at us, poured the contaminated batter onto a baking tray and put it in the oven.

Elsa and I stood fixated in front of the oven door. My mother went to answer a call. My eyes widened in shock and amusement as the batter expanded quickly, lifting faster than I had ever seen. The big glob swelled and grew even larger, spilling over the sides of the tray, dumping the contents onto the bottom of the oven. The oven made a sizzling noise as the cold batter made contact with the hot rods of the oven. I looked at Elsa and she stared at me with wide eyes. We had the same thought running through our heads.

_Uh oh... _

I put a finger to my lips and felt my lips quirk up. Taking Elsa's hand, I pulled her to a bush with large leaves. Giggling, we hid behind the green foliage waiting for what would happen. In under a minute, I heard the gasp of my mother as she saw the disaster in the kitchen. We heard a few banging noises in the kitchen and the sound of a running tap.

"Do you think she'll find us?" Elsa whispered to me, peering out from behind the bush, "What if we get in trouble?"

It was always Elsa who was the mature one, who would be afraid if we got in trouble.

"Don't worry," I whispered back, "I won't let you get in trouble.

She looked skeptical. I stuck out my chubby pinky finger.

"I pinky swear," I declared grinning at her.

She smiled back and with her own soft finger, we entwined our pinkies. The door burst open. My mother stormed out of the house.

"Jack, Elsa! A whole package of yeast!" she yelled into the backyard. I felt Elsa shrink back beside me.

"Where did those two go?" I heard my mother mutter under her breath as she walked towards the bush.

"Oh no! She'll find us!" Elsa panicked.

"Shush!" I whisper-shouted back.

My mother walked past us and around the corner of the house. I heard Elsa let go of her breath that she was holding. I felt bad for getting her so scared, and probably be punished. I suddenly heard her giggle.

"Did you see the bread?" she asked me, snickering.

I was taken aback at first, but then I cracked into a smile, "It was so big!"

"Do you think she's gone?" Elsa asked, peering out the leaves again.

I opened my mouth to reply, but at that moment, the foliage above us shifted and a shadow fell over us.

"Nope, she's not," my mother looked down at us.

We looked back up in fear.

"You two have been bad little children," my mother glared at us, "And bad little children need to be punished"

With those words, she lunged for Elsa's stomach and began tickling her. Elsa began shrieking in amusement as tears of laughter rolled down her cheek as she desperately tried to squirm away. I laughed in surprise at first, but when Elsa giggled out my name between her breaths I saw a twig by my hand.

Perhaps it was destiny that led me to this twig like how destiny led King Arthur to his sword. With a sudden plan, that was not so planned out, I grabbed the stick and stood up.

With my best princely voice, I commanded, "Let her go!"

My mother laughed, "Dear Sir Jack, are you going to save Princess Elsa from my evil clutches?"

"Yes! I am giving you one last chance!" I said, puffing out my chest.

"And what if I say no?" she smiled and shot out her hand and began ticking Elsa's neck.

"Then you leave me no choice," I said darkly and I gripped the twig tighter in my hand.

With a battle cry I ran towards my mother and Elsa, brandishing my twig like a sword. I attacked my mother's wrist with my tiny sword. The useless thing broke upon impact, but I still held on to the stub. Staggering dramatically, my mother clutched her chest and fell on the ground. Smiling at my victory, I grabbed the hand of my damsel in distress and pulled into the safety of our house and like a knight in shining armor, I opened the door for my princess.

"Thank you Sir Jack," she giggled and sank into a curtsy.

"All in a day's work," I told her with a deep voice, puffing out my chest again.

From my bedroom window, I saw my mother pick herself up and brushed a few dead leaves out of her hair. Chuckling and shaking her head, she headed back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all your comments! Here is a new chapter! I'll try to post another one this week! Anyways hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p>We were always together at the big milestones of our lives. Throughout the years, I've always shared my success with Elsa, and we talked about all our hardships, a bully, a difficult assignment, and a mean teacher. Elsa was always protective of me and I, likewise. We always somehow had the same classes, much to our delight. Our desks were always beside each other, at the back of the room. We always chose the back because I was a troublemaker, and it was easy for me to get away with my latest prank and Elsa was shy and reserved, disliking the attention she would attract at the front of the room. We would spend the entire class passing notes to each other. Well it was usually me. Elsa always tried paying attention to the teacher, but I always caught her opening the ball of paper I threw at her. She would then give me a smile.<p>

On Elsa's and my first day of school, I waited in her kitchen. Elsa's mother was making pancakes and the sweet smell brought a grumble in my stomach, even though I ate just before going over. Smiling, Elsa's mother handed me a plate of her homemade pancakes. Gratefully, I wolfed them down.

"Mama, why can't I go to school?" Anna pouted from her chair at the table. I grinned. Her mouth was covered in chocolate syrup and it was dripping down her chin, onto her green shirt.

"Wait three years and you'll be able to go, little duck," Elsa's mother chuckled and with magical mom powers, she managed to get the sticky syrup off of Anna's chin and shirt. It is literally impossible to clean that fast so it always amazed me when Elsa's mother managed to get Anna in a presentable manner. She once managed to tame Anna's massive bedhead in under 5 minutes. Elsa tried once, but it only resulted in the comb getting lost in Anna's hair.

"Three years is forever!" Anna pouted with a slight lisp, due to the recent lose of her two front teeth, "I wanna go now!"

Sighing, Elsa's mom went back to cooking her pancakes. Elsa came down and ate her pancakes, after checking if every pen was in her pencil case and whether she had her lucky notebook tucked into her bag. She smiled at me, a strand of her pale hair came loose from the braid down her back. I smiled and yanked on it, and she stuck out her tongue at me.

"Have fun snow angel, and stay safe!" Elsa's mom called as we exited the house and entered my waiting car.

As we neared the school Elsa and I began jittering in the back seat. The building looked huge to us, and majestic. A yellow school bus pulled over into the school.

"I want to ride a school bus!" I declared as I watched the large grade 6 students bumbled off and entered a fenced yard.

"When you're a bit older," my mom said absentmindedly as she parked the car.

Elsa and I shot out of the car to survey the school.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" I laughed as I began running, Elsa closely behind. I won as usual but Elsa smiled anyways.

"You cheated," she giggled after every race.

"Nuh uh," I always protested.

We entered the school through a set of heavy worn doors. Inside was a brightly lit warm room filled with colorful posters and plastic chairs. There were already other children playing beside a box full of blocks. Smiling, Elsa joined them, and I followed closely behind. My mother talked to our teacher for a few minutes and kissed Elsa's and my forehead before leaving.

Our teacher called us to a colorful carpet in front of a large chalkboard, bordered by pictures of pencils.

"Hello everyone, I'm Mrs. Fauna," an elderly woman dressed in green smiled, "I hope you have a wonderful first day"

After everyone introduced themselves, we began our first lesson.

Mrs. Fauna pulled out a piece of laminated paper with 3 sticks printed on.

"Can anyone tell me what this is?" Mrs. Fauna asked, holding up the paper.

Elsa's rose slowly and Mrs. Fauna nodded and smiled at her.

"That is the letter 'A'" Elsa replied.

Mrs. Fauna smiled. As always, Elsa was right. She always studied at home, I had no patience for it. We went through 5 letters on the first day, Mrs. Fauna helping us sound them out. After, it was break time and Elsa and I ran to the box containing all the colorful bricks.

Elsa began constructing a tower, out of blue blocks. Seeing her tower, I knew exactly what I had to do; build one that was taller than hers. Smiling, I rounded up all the blocks I could find and began building my very own tower.

"Mine is going to be taller than yours," I teased as I placed a yellow brick on top of the red one.

"No, mine is going to be the tallest," Elsa retorted and stole a brick from me.

We began building our respective towers as fast as we could, and soon, we were too short to reach the top.

"I won," I declared as I surveyed the towers.

"Liar, I won," she pouted.

We were both pouting at each other, when a kid with ginger hair came up to us and knocked Elsa's tower down.

"Ops," he laughed at Elsa's devastated face.

I opened my mouth to teach this idiot a lesson, but Elsa just walked away. Torn between punching the guy in the face and comforting Elsa, I turned and chased her.

"Elsie?" I poked her arm, "That guy was just a big meanie"

"Its okay," Elsa just said.

I could see the hurt in her eyes, so my mind began working. I played many pranks on Anna and Sophie before, but I usually got caught. This would be my first perfect prank. Grabbing a bottle of black paint, I snuck towards the cubbies, pretending to get something. Once I got there, I ran into a problem, I had no idea how the guy's bag or lunch bag looked like. Frowning slightly, I saw a dark lunch bag with a dragon printed on the front. Impulsively, I took that bag and opened it. Inside was a simple sandwich, cheese, tomatoes, lettuce and mayonnaise. Looking over my shoulder, and checking if anyone was nearby, I squirted the contents of the black bottle on top of the lettuce. Putting the piece of bread back on, I closed the lunch bag and went back to join Elsa who was know looking for a bottle of black paint to finish her artwork.

"Here," I smiled, feeling accomplished as I handed the bottle.

As lunch rolled around, I sat with Elsa in the circle. I was quite hyper and couldn't wait for the guy, who I learned was named Hans, to take a bite out of his sandwich. However, before Hans came back with his lunch, I heard a high pitched wail. Turning around, I saw a small brown-haired boy holding a sandwich, his mouth covered in black paint.

The boy had the dragon lunch bag in front of him and fell victim to my prank. Mrs. Fauna came over with napkins and cleaned up the mess. Feeling guilty, I offered him my apple. Sniffling, the brown-haired boy accepted, his face turning red when Hans began rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Hans," Mrs. Fauna scolded, "That is not nice! Say sorry!"

A bit reluctant, Hans did. There would be times through out the years I've been with Hans where I would get him back. He fell victim countless times to my other pranks, but I never admitted my first failed attempt.

After school, Elsa and I waited for her father. Holding her painting of a snowflake, she was excited to present it to Mr. Snow. Skipping towards the front of the school, we were shoved from behind by none other than Hans. Elsa's unfortunate painting fell into a puddle. She scrambled to get it out and set it on the pavement to dry. The light blue pain was running off and I could barely make out the snowflake.

"Girls have cooties!" Hans cawed.

Feeling hot anger boil inside me,

"No they don't!" I replied, picking myself up.

"Oooh, Jack and Elsa sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" he laughed, before he was silenced by a man. He towered above us, with an angry look in eyes. He looked a lot like Hans.

"Hans," he furrowed his brow, "That was rude"

Turning towards us, the sixth grader picked Elsa up.

"I'm sorry about his behavior and your painting," he said, picking up the dripping mess, "Hans, you owe them an apology"

For the second time that day, Hans reluctantly apologized and they left. I sat with Elsa on a bench, the painting between us.

"I'll help you paint another one," I told her.

I stuck out my pinky like I did many times, "I pinky swear"

Elsa smiled at me and accepted my offer as I began to envision our painting.

"There will be a snowman and it will be colorful and snowy!" I exclaimed.

I felt Elsa's arms wrap around me. She had done this so many times and I instinctively hugged her back, feeling for the first time love. Not just friend love, but a true undying, painful yet warming love.

"Thank you Jack"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I said that I was going to post another chapter last week, but I (obviously) did not. And here is my lousy excuse: It's almost mid terms and I have so many assignment to finish (which is partially my fault as I am a huge procrastinator and decided to push all of the assignments until last minute). Also National Novel Writing Month or NaNoWriMo started and I'm trying to actually finish my novel by the end of this month, something that I've never done before, so I was working on my story this weekend.**

**Okay, enough of my silly excuses...**

**Anyways, thank you for your reviews!**

**To Shinymuckip25-Yes the brown haired boy was Hiccup and he will make an appearance in this chapter, as well as his unfortunate accident with the sandwhich. He, and the sandwich, will also be in later chapters.**

**Wow, this has been a very long rant, so I will now stop...**

* * *

><p>We were in fourth grade and Anna and Sophie joined us in school. Like Elsa and I, they were joined at the hip, although over the years, she slowly drifted away, but we still remained the best of friends. It was natural anyway, she was into reading and stuff, where I was more of snowballs and fun times. I began surrounding myself with wilder people and getting called down to the office. Elsa always rolled her eyes at my behavior, but each time, I caught the hint of a smile as she turned away.<p>

Settling in her my chair at the back of the room, I watched Elsa and her best friend Rapunzel come in, both of them clutching a thick book. I frowned when she sat next to me.

"Where did your other book go?" I asked as I read the title of the new one.

She raised her eyebrows and replied, "I finished it"

I almost had a heart attack at those words, "It's like a million pages long and you just signed it out two days ago!"

"Jack, it was only 636 pages long," she rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Exactly, a million pages," I said smugly before our math teacher began our lesson of the day; variables.

I sighed as our teacher began droning on and on, about x and writing an equation using word, or was it writing words with an equation. I stared at the clock. Did the arms always go that slow? I suddenly heard ruffling noises as everyone in the class began opening their textbooks. I peeked at Elsa who was starting on the textbook work.

"Els, what page is it?" I asked her warily as I opened my textbook.

She frowned, "Didn't you listen to the teacher?"

"Yes, then I fell asleep," I replied, as I peered at her textbook.

The first question had me was easy and I finished the first three with ease. The next two stumped me as I tried to sneak a peek at Elsa's work. The cover of her notebook was closed as she turned around and dove into a conversation with Rapunzel, probably about their new book, another Harry Potter. Sneakily, I pulled Elsa's notebook towards me. She didn't notice, she was preoccupied as she tried to explain the plot to her other friend Hiccup. I managed to quickly write the answer before Elsa turned around.

After we took up the last few questions, the teacher, surprise, gave us twenty pages more.

_Shocker_, I scribbled on the corner of a piece of paper and ripped it it into a small ball, I discretely dropped it in front of Elsa. Looking startled at the sudden intrusion, she gave me a sideways glance. Smirking I shrugged. Uncertainly, she unraveled the ball and I saw her lips twitch. Looking over at me she got out her pencil and wrote something down, before rolling it on my desk and turning to face the teacher.

I stared at Elsa for a moment. She never wrote anything back to me. I rolled the ball of paper in between my fingers before finally deciding to open the ball

_Pay attention Frosty _

Of course. Her neat flowing writing was just under my scribble. Rolling my eyes I ripped of another piece of paper.

_I would if Mr. Weasel Town's wig would stop bouncing _

I quickly crumpled that into a ball and tossed it to Elsa. It fell neatly on her lap. Dropping her pencil, she quickly opened up my note. Her eyes widened and she clamped her hand over her mouth to prevent herself guffawing in front of the class. Still, she made a small sound and passed it of as a cough. Grabbing her pencil she scribbled something down and flicked the ball at me. I didn't hesitate to open it this time.

_He's like a chicken with the face of a monkey _

I grinned at her and leaned over and whispered, "Don't forget that he's as agile as a peacock"

I though Elsa was going to burst into laughter as just at that moment Mr. Weselton decided to do his peacock dance.

The bell finally rung and relieved me of the torture that was math class. Going to my hook, I grabbed my lunch bag and met up with Elsa in the lunchroom. Hiccup, one of our friends came and joined us. Today was a special day as it was the first day after ,what Hiccup dubbed, "THE Day" where Hiccup would finally eat a sandwich. He was still traumatized from the black paint incident. I could see that he was cautiously checking his sandwich in case his mother put more black paint or any other unwanted items in his sandwich. Rapunzel, Merida and Eugene, or as he likes to call himself, Flynn, joined us as we watched Hiccup inspect his food.

"Just eat it already!" Merida said, as she stuffed a piece of bread into his mouth.

She wasn't there in kindergarten when Hiccup sank his teeth into the rigged sandwich. I never told him that it was me. Hiccup protested at the bread, but as he chewed, he finally deemed his sandwich safe and took another bite. Rapunzel and Elsa cheered as Eugene and I rolled our eyes.

"What's the big deal?" Merida asked, through a mouthful of rice, "Your all acting as if he found the cure for cancer"

Rapunzel opened her mouth to reply, but Hiccup quickly shushed her.

"Nothing!" he said, rather loudly.

I grinned and I saw Flynn do the same.

"Oh," Flynn grinned at the horrified look on Hiccup's face, "It's just the first time he ate a sandwich after THE Day"

"What day?" Merida asked curiously.

"No, no, we can't tell you," I shook my head, which only spurred Merida's curiosity further.

"Tell me!" she said, her meal completely forgotten.

"Nothing happened!" Hiccup protested once again as he gave us pleading look. Eugene and my grin only widened.

"WEEEELLLLL," Eugene began as Hiccup buried his face in his arms, "The first day of kindergarten, instead of making a lettuce and tomatoes sandwich, Hiccup's mom decided to add one extra ingredient"

Eugene was snickering, "Hiccup's face was hilarious when he bit into a lettuce, tomato and paint sandwich!"

Merida's fork dropped. Her face reddened as she held her breath, and like a tsunami, she burst out laughing and chortling. Hiccup's face turned the same shade as Merida's hair. Rapunzel patted his back and Elsa chastised us.

"It's not nice guys," she folded her arms.

"Aw, don't be like that Snow Queen," I managed to calm myself enough to reply.

"I'll get you for that," she pouted as we dropped out lunch bags in the lunch bin.

I felt my heart thump oddly when she pouted. These moments of affection always hit me in random times. I've often heard my cousins talk about love, but at that time, I was in denial. It seemed impossible that I was in love with my best friend, not to mention extremely awkward. I would never hear the end of it especially from Flynn if I ever did admit my feelings. And Elsa would probably think I was creepy. And so, my mind firmly forbade myself from admitting that I loved Elsa, the girl across the street from me, the girl who got me Band-Aids whenever I got a scratch, the girl who I've made thousands of pinky swears to.

And so an idea struck me as we scampered outside into the dazzling white landscape. The snow was drifting down in soft flakes, covering the trees in a glittering blanket, creating icicles that hung delicately on the branches. I reached down into the snow with my gloved and and quickly made a snowball. I launched it into the air. It soared in a high arc and landed on my target: a head of thick platinum hair. It was my message to her, that I loved her.

"I got you Snow Queen!" I laughed as Elsa brushed the melting ice from her locks.

She turned around to face me, and I spotted a particularly large snowball in her hands, "You are so getting it now Old Man Winter!"

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Chapter 3! Please review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is a new chapter, I felt guilty for not writing one last week. My apology was stupid, yeah I know. So to make up for it, I decided to post this one!**

**Thanks for all your reviews!**

* * *

><p>Once your in grade six, you think you are the coolest kids ever. Everyone is smaller than you and you have special privileges. You get to know a lot of teachers and little kids all look up to you. Honestly, people in my class strutted around with their noses pointed to the ceiling. Its quite a rude awakening when you enter middle school in grade 7. Yet, what most people look forward to in grade 6, is graduation.<p>

I know a lot of girls spend months preparing for this occasion. Because we were sixth graders and our inflated egos could totally wipe out the one of Narcissus, we thought that our elementary diploma could get us to an amazing university, and therefore, we deserved a celebration that honestly, most of us would forget. I mean who cares about grade six grad when there are so many drunken parties ahead. Anyways, all the girls moaned about not having the perfect accessory of the perfect shade to match their mauve knee length dress with a wisteria sash and flower and dusted with a bit of mulberry sequins. I never understood why girls had to stress out every detail of their dresses, I mean, what in the world is wisteria?

But Elsa was never pulled into the "girl talk" although Rapunzel would often stress out about her blonde hair, that was quite long at that point. Elsa listened of course, she would never let anyone feel excluded or give the slightest impression that she didn't care. And because I am the nice person that I am, and that at this point I was starting to have a very bad crush on Elsa, I sat with her as girl after girl droned on about their problems. Words were detached of their colors.

I once made the mistake of trying to join in. A girl, Ariel I believed her name was held two green bracelet and asked which one would look better with her Paris green dress.

"They are the exact same color," I rolled my eyes in exasperation. Ariel looked at me as if I was an alien.

"Jack," Elsa sighed patiently, obviously slightly offended, "They are not the same shade of green"

She took one of the bracelets, "This is Dartmouth green and the other is dark spring green. They are two completely different colors"

I just looked at Elsa blankly. She shook her head and turned to Ariel.

"Guys," they giggled.

"Girls," I muttered under my breath in case I brought upon another wave of confusing ideas.

Despite having extensive knowledge of the shades of green, Elsa never talked about her dress, although, I admit, I was slightly curious. All I know is that it was blue, because she refuses to wear other colors.

As they days drained away, graduation finally arrived, initiating a sudden freak out among the entire grade six female population. Most of them left at noon, to do their nails and hair and to dress up. Or, if they did their nails the night before, they would bite anyone's head off if something as much as touches their preciously colored nails. And soon, the bell signaled the end of school, and I walked with Elsa back home.

"What color is your dress," I asked her, trying to picture the party that was sure to follow the long procession.

"Blue," she simply replied, looking rather excited.

"Oh, come on, how come when it comes to green, it's all Dartmouth and dark spring but when were on the subject blue, its just blue," I tugged on Elsa's braid.

She giggled, "Because if I say 'federal blue' you won't have any idea what it looks like"

"So you dress is federal blue," I smirked.

"Yes, now you can totally picture it," she returned my smirk.

We neared our houses now as we continued to bicker on the color blue and my knowledge of colors. If only Flynn could see me now.

"I'll see you soon!" Elsa waved goodbye and disappeared behind her door.

I entered my own house, and took a quick shower. My mother laid out my suit for me on the bed, it was a normal suit, black with a white dress shirt. Quickly putting my clothes on, I joined my family downstairs, where they were finding the camera. Yeah, we are very organized.

"Jack, you look so handsome," my mother hugged me, and fixed my upturned collar, "Like a real prince"

"Oh, he's not a princely type," my father winked at me, "Too rebellious"

And after half an hour, we finally managed to find the camera, under a couch cushion. My family all gave pointed looks at me as Sophie pulled out the camera from between the cracks of the couch cushion. My family and Elsa's family decided to meet at her house and walk towards the school together. As we knocked on Elsa's door, we heard a series of crashes, before the door squeaked open to revel a slightly disheveled Anna. Her complicated bun was still half unraveled as her mother chased after her.

"I'm sorry, come in," Mrs. Snow smiled at us, "I was just trying to finish Anna's hair"

My mother laughed, she had the same problem with Sophie's unruly behavior.

"Elsa's in her room," Mr. Snow called from the living room, enjoying a cup of coffee before we left.

Grinning sheepishly at him, I bounded up the stairs and entered Elsa's room. She was wearing a dark blue dress, which I assumed was federal blue with blue flats. Her hair was piled up in an elegant bun, or up do, I could never tell the difference.

"Hi Jack," she said cheerily as she sat in front of her computer, emailing Rapunzel.

"So, I guess that that's federal blue?" I quirked my eyebrow.

"Yes Jack, and my shoes are midnight blue," she smiled at me.

I let out a huff, "Why are girls so complicated, its only blue. I mean, I'm wearing a black suit, and that's that!"

"We are not complicated," Elsa's smile turned mischievous, "And by the way, your suit isn't black, it's smoky black. There's a difference"

I growled in frustration and Elsa laughed. We headed downstairs and exited the house. Elsa's eyes were shining in excitement as we droned in and out of the idle chatter among our parents. We neared the school and our classmates mingle around. I was joined by Hiccup as Rapunzel pulled Elsa away as they discussed their new favorite book series, Divergent. We were directed into the cafeteria that served as our auditorium for that night. I sat in my reserved seat, and since my last name began with a "F" I was separated from Elsa, who sat at the back with the other Ss. As the last of the seats filled up with family members, our procession began. I forgot who the valedictorian was that night, I was honestly just trying to keep my eyes open. Only the thought of the party afterword gave me enough energy to not fall asleep. They began handing out awards, and I didn't receive any, which wasn't so surprising, but Elsa received the academic reward. I smiled at her as she passed me.

And so, as the valedictorian closed his speech, the real fun began. I was bouncing, along with Flynn as we continued our way down the street to a small club near the school.

"This is going to be epic!" Flynn high fived me, as we entered the door and finally convinced our parents that it was safe enough to leave us and we were responsible enough to not burn the building down. Still, I could see my parents and Flynn's parents giving each other worried looks. They knew what we were capable of as a team.

As we finished our dinner, the lights dimmed as a DJ stepped onto the podium. Like Flynn said, it was truly epic. Everyone flew to the dance floor and began jumping up and down, their hands in the air. In the throng of people, I spotted Elsa in a corner, she was grinning broadly, but wasn't dancing. I quickly made my way to her.

"Why aren't you dancing!" I hollered over the blasting music.

"Are you kidding? Have you seen the shoes that some people are wearing!" she screamed back.

I surveyed people's feet, and noticed that quite a few of them were wearing long and potentially dangerous heels.

"Come on, loosen up a little Snow Queen, it's grad!" I ruffled her hair.

She punched me in the arm lightly, "Fine, but nowhere near those!"

She gestured to a girl who was wearing 6-inch heels.

"Okay, deal!" I smiled and grabbed her hand, tugging her to the center of the crowd of people.

She was frightened for a few moments, but began to smile as her favorite song began booming from the stereo. She laughed, and began to dance, jumping along with everyone else.

"It's about time you joined us!" Merida laughed as she saw Elsa finally dance, "You were going to miss out on all the fun!"

I linked hands with Elsa, and so did the rest of our group of six as we continued dancing while the sun set further down the hills and the birds went home to rest.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been writing my novel for NaNoWriMo, and I have an awful habit of editing while I write, even though I tell myself not to, so I spend hours getting just two thousand words each day, and after, I just feel plain tired so I don't update. But I managed to get ahead of schedule yesterday, meaning I could write less words, so I did and spent some time with this. I might not be able to update for the rest of this month thought, but good thing it's almost over!**

**Anyways,here is the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Splat <em>

The slime slid off of the serving spoon and slopped into my empty bowl. Furrowing my brows at the so-called "pasta" I shifted my tray further along the line, as I collected a plastic cup of vegetables and a bottle of water.

High school. It was bigger, it was filled with more people and in all, an opportune place for a prank. The summer after grade eleven, I hadn't seen Elsa much. She had been visiting relatives in Norway, and learning about her culture. The day before she left, she gave me a hug and a peck on the cheek. I still remember my face going red as I felt her lips meet my pale skin. With Elsa gone, it felt as if my summer was suddenly drained away, and for once, I felt as if it were too long. There was nothing to do, I visited Flynn a couple of times, but it wasn't the same friendship as Elsa and I.

A week before grade twelve started, Elsa had come back, and was completely transformed. She had traded her signature bun for a side braid and she seemed less introverted. She smiled more often and donned a faint trace of eye shadow and lipstick. Still, she was my best friend, and we continued our easy friendship. That is, until school began.

Of course Elsa's transformation would attract wondering eyes, I admit, she looked nice, but to me she was always perfect, even with braces, no make up and a tight, elegant bun. She began attracting attention from other guys, something that completely annoyed me. I mean, I've been Elsa's best friend ever since we were like four years old, and some new shiny toy shows up and I'm now nothing?

Holding my tray, I made my way towards Elsa's table. It wasn't like me to get jealous, but here I was, angry at any flirtatious remarks that was directed towards Elsa. Sitting beside Elsa, I noticed a guy named Gaston beside her. Well, it wasn't that hard to notice, he was big, had a loud voice and wore a ridiculously obnoxious red shirt. He was sitting uncomfortably close to her, and I can overhear that they were talking about his latest football game. It wasn't that hard actually. Gaston was boasting about his stupid touchdown quite loudly. Still, I couldn't help but secretly smirked as Elsa continued reading her book, not paying attention to how nobody scores a touchdown like Gaston.

"How can you read that, it doesn't even have pictures!" Gaston looked at Elsa's uninterested face, seeming very annoyed.

"It's simple," Elsa sighed. Nothing bothered her more than being interrupted from her book, especially if it was a one she liked. I read the title, and smiled. Gaston would get it now, she was reading the Snow Queen, her absolute favorite.

"You piece together the letters, that each have a different sound associated with, and by sounding out each letter, you can form a word, which in turn forms something called a sentence. And by stringing sentences together, you can form a paragraph which conveys a message and an image that you need to decipher using and extraordinary gift that we were born with called imagination," she said, looking back at her book, "Now if you don't mind, I'd rather finish my book and exercise my intelligence in something other than inflating my own ego"

I snickered, pretending to cough as Gaston shot me a glare as he left the table, muttering something about bookworms. I left Elsa in peace, she would treat me the same way if I ever dared interrupt her from that book, except if I had chocolate, which unfortunately, I didn't. Which left me with my own thoughts again. Rapunzel was off in the art club and Merida was traumatizing a freshman for declaring that bears are unintelligent. Hiccup was somewhere and Flynn joined Rapunzel in her art club, not because he liked art, but because he liked Rapunzel.

Elsa, finishing the last chapter of her book got up and returned her tray. Even though Flynn confessed his feelings towards Punzie, I was mortified about talking to Elsa about this, and I was pretty sure she would reject me. Still, it gave me an idea.

"Hey Elsa, I was wond-" I began as Elsa and I walked outside, before I was interrupted by another guy. I was very, very annoyed now. Sure, girls flocked around me and I never felt flustered with any of them and Rapunzel called me a player a couple of times, but I swear on my blue hoodie, I never felt anything for any of the other girls. I admit that I had a few cases of puppy love and an odd celebrity crush, but those never lasted more than a month. And it was with great displeasure when I heard Elsa agreeing to tutor the same kid who just slammed into me.

"So, what were you saying Jack?" she smiled at me, making my heart flutter a bit.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out after school, but I guess your busy," I said, a bit to venomously than I intended.

Elsa, looked at me, and I could see a flash of hurt and anger, but she smiled, "Sorry Jack, I know we haven't been hanging out for a while, but I promise to make it up to you. How about tomorrow?"

I sighed, slightly deflated, "No, I have a hockey meet after school. Well, next time then"

I left, running my hand through my hair, making my way towards my class and leaving Elsa behind.

* * *

><p>The next week, I felt a little guilty, but a bit more optimistic as Elsa and I walked home together. We were starting on our physics project, and although that wasn't my ideal idea of a romantic spot to confess my love, it seemed right.<p>

We entered Elsa's house and both grabbed a bowl of ice cream before heading upstairs, to Elsa's room. We made a great start that day, mostly because of Elsa. Still I was there to give her moral support and refill her ice cream bowl when she finished hers. I was feeling very optimistic at that point, so as Elsa finally decided that we did enough research for that day, I decided to try my luck again.

"Anyways Elsa, do you want to grab a drink or something, and we could watch a movie?" I asked hopefully, knowing how desperate I sounded.

My heart cracked as Elsa gave me an apologetic smile, "Actually, I agreed with Hans to go to a movie with him tonight"

And with those words, I froze, feeling if my whole world was spinning out of place. Hans. The guy who knocked down Elsa's tower on the first day of kindergarten, the one who shoved her to the ground and ruined her painting. The guy who I stood up to just to make Elsa feel better. It was the last straw.

"Seriously Hans? Might I remind you who he is, or have you lost your mind?" I ground my teeth in anger and jealousy.

Elsa narrowed her eyes and folded her arms, "Yes, I remembered what he did, but he's changed now, he isn't some six year old kid anymore, unlike some people"

I exploded then, aware of my shattering heart, "Not growing up? I can't believe you Elsa! You promised to make it up to me last week, and when are you going to fulfill that promise? I never broke any of mine, and you think you can just take that for granted? You know, there are other girls too, I don't have to hang around you!"

"Then don't! I don't need an overprotective third parent who explodes over every single male I talk to!" Elsa was equally mad.

"Fine! If you want to get hurt by that bastard, that's great! But don't expect a shoulder to cry on from me! You'll see, he'll brake up with you within a week! He doesn't even care about you! Like all the other guys, they only like your pretty face!" I completely lost it on her and instantly regretted what I said, wishing that I could swallow my words. My heart broke when I saw tears forming in Elsa's eyes. I opened my mouth to apologize, but she turned away.

"I have to go," she said quietly before slipping out of her room and exiting the house.

I stood, stunned at what I just did. Not a good stunned that makes you feel giddy from excitement and high with accomplished dreams. My insides felt cold and my stomach twisted. I watched with mixed feelings as Elsa left the house, making her way down the street, all the while wiping tears from her face.

"Stupid!" I groaned as I flopped down on the floor. Great, now Elsa hates me.

I heard the light patter of footsteps coming up the stairs. Of course Anna heard the entire dispute, Mr. and Mrs. Snow weren't home yet.

"What happened?" she asked as she saw me, sprawled across the floor, staring at the ceiling, looking pretty pathetic.

"You know what happened," I sighed as I continued looking at the ceiling.

She smiled a little, "Yeah..."

I turned around and gave her a little smirk, "I guess Elsa hates me now"

"Nah, just apologize to her," she sat on Elsa's bed, stuffing her face with chocolate.

"Tough chance she'll listen. She probably doesn't even want to look at me right now," I sighed and closed my eyes, rubbing my temples.

"Sure she will," Anna said between chews, "Just offer her chocolate, then she'll definitely listen"

I grinned at her, and picked myself up, "You know, for a freshman, you're pretty smart"

"Runs in the family," she stuck her tongue at me and left, making me feel lighter, and a bit optimistic.

* * *

><p>Two days after the spat, Elsa wouldn't even look at me, walking straight past me in the hallways, ignoring my constant attempts at apologizing in class. I didn't try the chocolate technique yet, I was saving it for last. We tried concealing the argument from our parents, but one look at both of us, they knew something was off, but whenever any of them prodded, we both just gave monotone grunts. Still I kept trying to get her back.<p>

On the fourth day, I decided to listen to Anna and went out early in the morning to buy a box of Lindor chocolates, her favorite. I was pretty hopeful as I entered school and tried to find Elsa, through the throng of people. When I finally found her, she was talking to Hans. I felt jealousy flare in me again as I watched Elsa laugh as whatever Hans was saying. That should have been me. I should have been the one to make her smile and make her happy. Unclenching my fists, I approached Elsa as Hans left.

"Elsa, I-" I began but was interrupted by a strange voice. It came from Elsa and it sounded like Elsa, but there was a coldness that I never heard before.

"Don't bother Jack," she glared at me.

"I brought you chocolates," I continued lamely, offering the bright red box.

"You think a box of chocolates is going to make up for what you said? Use your brain Frost, if you have one," she shot at me, before heading to class and left me standing alone again, completely frozen and utterly shattered.

The rest of the day just seemed to pass by me, the only thought that ran in my head was Elsa hates me. I kept chanting that over and over again, not believing those words. They couldn't be true. I was Elsa's best friend, and she was mine.

The day was over and I looked at the rejected chocolate box. Sighing, I packed it into my bag, but only after I took one chocolate out for myself. Both Elsa and Anna claimed that chocolate had healing powers, and I honestly needed some to heal my heart. I popped the light brown candy in my mouth as the sweetness invaded my mind, and for a moment eased the sick feeling in my stomach. And now I was walking home alone.

Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I began to walk back, to our houses, with windows facing each other so Elsa and I could signal with flashlights at night. I was startled out of my depressing thoughts by a bundle of blue and platinum blond. Elsa shot in front of me, and I knew she was crying. Turning around, I looked behind me to see the source of whatever was hurting her, but deep down, I already knew. And my eyes spotted it instantly. Under the shade of a large oak tree was Hans, and another girl, kissing. And my overprotectiveness instantly kicked in.

In my dreams, I pummeled Hans into the ground, but Elsa needed my comfort. Still the following day, Hans did get a bucket of shaving cream dumped on his head somehow...

Anyways, Elsa had already gone far ahead, but I already knew where she would be headed. Running up onto our street, I turned into Elsa's house, into the back yard, pushed a loose board to the side and wriggled through. At the bottom of the a ditch a few meters away was Elsa crouched in a ball, throwing pebbles into the small shallow pond.

"Hi," I said, approaching her. She knew I would come of course, I could tell in her eyes.

"I thought I couldn't expect a shoulder to cry on from you," she tried sounding angry, but her voice came out broken.

I just sat next to her, and enveloped her in a hug, "Perhaps, but you could always expect a hug"

She began sniffling into my hoodie, "I'm sorry, you were right about him"

I only hugged her tighter.

"I can't believe I was so blind! Why would anyone like me," she said softly.

"No, Elsa, I'm sorry too, none of what I said before was true, well, except for the Hans part, but you aren't-" I consoled her, but she pushed me away.

"No, you were right Jack, no one would ever like someone like me. I'm cold and distant. They only like my face," she was back into her huddled position.

"That's not true," I held Elsa's face in my hands, making her look into my eyes, "I love you"

I leaned down, closing the distance between us, until our lips touched. Hers were cold, but felt soft anyways. I heard a muffled croaking sound at the back of her throat, but I felt her relax after a few seconds, and she kissed me back. Although no one would believe me, that was my first kiss, and I felt fireworks shooting through my brain. I could feel myself grinning like a mad man when we broke apart.

"Oh yeah," I suddenly remembered, taking the Lindor box out of my bag," I was wondering if you still wanted these. I ate one, sorry"

She smiled at me and accepted the box and I helped her up.

"Jack"

I turned around; Elsa looked quite serious now.

"I'm sorry. Sorry for neglecting you... I can still make it up to you," she looked at me.

I grinned, "I'm sorry for saying all those lies about you. I promise I wont hurt you like that again"

I stuck up my pinkie, our old reference. She smiled and intertwined hers with mine.

"Can I still make it up to you?" she asked me, before I caught her lips in mine.

"You already did," I smirked.


End file.
